Sadie
Sadie is a contestant on Total Drama Island. Biography Before Total Drama Not much is known about Sadie's life before competing on Total Drama. She was best friends with Katie, and the two became inseparable. They never had a major fight, seemingly ignoring their problems, such as a mutual crush on a guy named Billy (whom Katie ended up dating). Katie and Sadie signed up to be on Total Drama Island together when they were sixteen. Total Drama Island Once they arrived, they seemed to stay to themselves, ignoring Chris as he greats them upon arrival. She seemed excited to be at a summer camp, however that changed once she was placed on the Killer Bass without Katie, which Courtney assures her will be okay. During the first challenge, jumping off a one thousand foot high cliff into shark infested water, Sadie refused to jump without Katie with her. Izzy offered to switch teams with Katie, and Katie and Sadie completed the challenge. The two didn't participate much after that, staying with each other throughout the various challenges. They both auditioned to dance in the talent show, but were rejected participation. Finally, when the teams were supposed to spend the night in the woods, Katie and Sadie get separated from the rest of the team. After getting lost, the two begin to have their first major fight, using things from the past that made them upset against each other. That night, they spend the night in the cave, and in the morning, a bear chases them out. Once they return to the campsite, they mend their friendship, but Courtney points out they arrived late and cost the team the challenge. That night, Katie is eliminated, leaving Sadie alone to fend for herself. That night, Sadie refuses to leave the dock until Bridgette drags her away and at the campfire, she reveals that her worst fear is bad haircuts, prompting Lindsay to agree. Sadie successfully faces her fear and earns her team a point. She manages to stay in the game through a few more challenges, seemingly keeping to herself through most of them. During the trust building challenge, she is teamed up with Courtney, and accidentally hits her with several apples. That night, Sadie is eliminated due to this mistake. Katie is waiting for her on the boat, and the two reunite. At Playa Des Losers, the girls relax and enjoy the resort, while also admiring Justin. When Chris asks them to vote for someone in the final five to be eliminated, Sadie votes for Leshawna because she misses her. Soon after, all the contestants begin accidentally voting for Leshawna, leading to her elimination. She returns to watch the finale, where she is rooting for Gwen originally, but switches to support Owen after he announces a yacht party if he wins. After the winner's money is taken and everyone is given the chance to look for the million dollars, she teams up with Justin and Katie. After they annoy him, he ditches them in the cave, which they are unaware of. After a while, the two begin to fight again, this time about who should be with Justin. After they storm off, they start to ignore each other. After Bridgette and Geoff run by being chased by an angry moose, they climb the diving board ladder and make up. Eventually, the plane crashes into the diving board, loosening it from it's base. Eventually it breaks, and Sadie along with several others fall into the pool of green jelly. After racing to the dock after Chris had already announced a second season, they learn due to not being one of the closest to the million at the time it was destroyed, they would not participate in Total Drama Action, but were being brought back to watch from the sidelines, which Sadie was still excited about. Total Drama Action During the second season, she and Katie develop a crush on Trent after his and Gwen's break up, which they end up arguing about, but make up shortly after. They even go so far as to form an "anti-Gwen" club. After the season ends, however, she seems to make up with Gwen, and she and Katie even agree to be on Gwen's web show. Since Gwen wants to "go green," the two girls wear green versions of their outfits to the Gemmie awards. After they're told they're not famous anymore, they set out on a comeback journey with the rest of the cast to regain their fame. After Courtney crashes their bus, Sadie goes with Geoff's search party and misses when Chris saves the rest of the cast, casting everyone except who went with Geoff on Total Drama World Tour. Total Drama World Tour Sadie returns to watch from the sidelines in the third season once again. She seems content with not competing since she has Katie and Trent with her. During Harold's performance of Baby, she, Katie, and Beth fight over the Drama Brothers. She later is seen crying after Bridgette sings I'm Sorry to Geoff. During the telethon, she operates one of the phones to help raise funding for the show. She later doesn't qualify to compete in the second chance challenge. Once in Hawaii, she reveals she's rooting for Alejandro despite knowing he's evil. Despite thinking he's "even hotter in person," she seems happy for him and Heather when they kiss. After the volcano erupts, she swims away from Hawaii along with the rest of the cast. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Sadie was seen on the boat with the rest of the original cast, pining over Trent with Katie. Relationships Friendships Katie ("BFFFL" - Best Female Friend For Life) Katie is Sadie's best friend. The two have known each other since long before the competition and seem inseparable. Despite the fact they have had many major fights since they started competing on Total Drama Island, the two always fix their friendship later on. Lindsay (friend) Despite being short-lived, Lindsay and Sadie compete side by side in the phobia challenge. After they face their worst fear (bad hair cuts), the two compliment each other about how they forgot how pretty the other was. Courtney (friend; status unknown) After being placed on the opposite team of Katie, Courtney attempted to comfort Sadie. After Katie and Sadie lose the challenge, however, Courtney causes Katie's elimination. Also, after Sadie repeatedly hits Courtney with apples, Courtney convinces the team to vote of Sadie also, possibly ending their friendship. It is unknown where they stand as of now. Bridgette (friend) After Katie's elimination, Bridgette makes an attempt to comfort her and encourage her to keep on in the competition since Katie would want her to keep going. The two don't interact much after this, but their interactions in Aftermaths were always friendly, and Sadie shows concern for Bridgette after Blaineley sends her to Siberia. Romantic Billy Carlisle (former crush) Billy was Sadie's crush in the second grade, however after Katie gave him her PB&J sandwich, he went out with with Katie to the dance instead of Sadie. Justin (former crush) Justin was Sadie's second major crush. Similar to the last time, her and Katie begin to argue over who should be with him, but eventually they get over him after developing feelings for Trent. Trent (crush) Trent was Sadie's third major crush, and again her and Katie argued over who should be with him. Despite this, he shows no interest in either of them, despite their constant flirting with him. Appearances __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Original cast Category:Main characters Category:TDI characters Category:TDA characters Category:TDWT characters Category:TDRI characters